


Рюкзак и молоко

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Убедившись, что всё в порядке, граф перевёл ненавидящий взгляд на то, что чуть не выдало его присутствие.Рюкзак.Как же он ненавидел эту вещь!
Kudos: 2





	Рюкзак и молоко

«Ишь ты, спящим он нравится мне гораздо больше!» — вампир бесшумно скользнул ближе, пристально рассматривая Джонатана.

Спящий человек действительно был более люб графу. Не пререкался, не дерзил, не совершал какую-либо глупость и не заигрывал с малышкой Мэйвис — в общем, совершал четыре пункта, обязательных к исполнению, если хочешь понравиться Дракуле.

В общем-то, и в бодром виде Джонни постепенно приобретал доверие графа. Дракула был абсолютно уверен, что никогда не простит людей, — но этот рыжеволосый паренёк в его глазах не был полноправным членом человеческой стаи. Как сказал тогда Фрэнк: «Он по духу монстр».

«Может… может, стоит?..» — Дракула тут же замотал головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли.

Попытка обращения Джонни, конечно, заманчива — рано или поздно придётся это сделать. Но граф прекрасно знал, что стоит ему даже на миг не так тронуть человека — и Мэйвис разорвёт его на куски.

Любовь, особенно у монстров, — сильная вещь. Она называлась Дзынь и была лишь раз в жизни. Поэтому, если встретил свою истинную половинку, то нужно её беречь и защищать.

Чтобы не поддаваться искушению, Дракула медленно попятился. Однако тут же запнулся обо что-то большое и живописно растянулся на полу, произнеся замысловатое древнее ругательство, смысл которого не был понятен даже ему самому.

Осознание того, где он шумел, дошло до вампира спустя мгновение, и он поспешно прикрыл рот рукой. Джонатан зашевелился, но не проснулся, уже через минуту вновь успокоившись.

Убедившись, что всё в порядке, граф перевёл ненавидящий взгляд на то, что чуть не выдало его присутствие.

Рюкзак.

Как же он ненавидел эту вещь!

Внезапно вампир вспомнил, что так и не узнал ответа на свой давнишний вопрос — какое оружие носил будущий зять в «заплечной сумке». Ну, может, про оружие он малость загнул, но вдруг там что-то… эм… не совсем полезное. Чеснок, например. Или крупа.

Дракула притянул к себе рюкзак. Два голоса сейчас боролись в нём: разум под лозунгом «Но это неправильно!» и чувства — «Я ведь не возьму и не сломаю ничего, просто посмотрю…». Победили чувства.

«Но ведь это чужое имущество!» — затихая, прошелестел разум.

— Всё, что в замке, моё! — проурчал в ответ вампир.

Сильно пахнущую одежду он трогать не стал: помнил о обнюханных им когда-то носках. Тут и без сменных шкурок было на что посмотреть.

Из бокового карманчика Дракула достал какой-то странный прибор, напоминающий кубик с длинным шнуром и двумя отростками на жирном тельце.

«Ч-что это?» — Граф оглядел странную находку со всех сторон, обнюхал, облизал, но так и не придумал, для чего люди могли это использовать.

Убедившись, что в кармане больше ничего не было, он положил зарядку для телефона (а это была именно она!) на место и принялся педантично обшаривать остальную поверхность рюкзака.

Следующим предметом, который привлёк его внимание, была странная куртка… из клеёнки. Дракула не знал, для чего была создана такая неудобная одежда. Ведь клеёнка постоянно шуршала и скрипела, в ней не нельзя было поохотиться, подкрасться или спрятаться. То ли дело его мягкий тёплый плащ…

Озадаченно хмуря брови, он вытянул ещё одну вещицу. Пакет из плотной клеенчатообразной упаковки. Чем-то этот пакет напоминал его родное «Густоквашино».

— Мо-ло-ко, — по складам прочитал непонятную запись вампир и глубоко задумался.

Нет, с данным словом граф был знаком — благо, целая свора оборотней под боком жила. Но Дракула не верил, что в этом пакетике было то, о чём уведомляла надпись. Молоко должно находиться внутри самки, а не внутри упаковки, это же не витаминные заменители… Или они? Могли ли люди научиться заменять молоко, как это делали с кровью вампиры?

Задумавшись над данной дилеммой, Дракула не сразу заметил, что плащ немного повлажнел. Острые ногти, которыми он сжимал упаковку молока, прорвали её, и из трещины быстро закапала белая жидкость.

Вампир запаниковал. Что скажет Джонни, проснувшись и увидев, что остался без своей провизии? Конечно, он и не подумает на него, Дракулу, но неприятный осадок останется. Не придумав ничего более оригинального, граф принялся слизывать молочные капли с руки и с упаковки, чтобы сохранить девственную чистоту пола и плаща.

Непривычный к иной еде, чем кровь и его заменители, желудок обожгло огнём. Дракула зажмурился, но мужественно долакал «гадство» до конца.

«Ну вот, теперь всё осталось, как было», — он довольно потёр руки и засунул пустую упаковку назад в рюкзак.

— Драк, что… что вы тут делаете? — раздался за спиной вампира сонный голос.

Джонатан лежал на постели, приоткрыл один глаз и явно находясь между сном и бодрствованием. И судя по всему, ближе к первому.

«Хороший вопрос, Джонни, очень хороший…»

— Я тебе снюсь, — быстро сообразил Дракула.

Судя по тому, что парень не удивился, он и правда сейчас больше спал, чем жил.

— Вот как? Ну… ну здравствуйте…

— Привет-привет! — Дракула вымученно улыбнулся. — Упс! Кажется, я забыл покормить своего единорога. До встречи! — он пулей вылетел в коридор.

— Пока, выдуманный Драк! — зевнул Джонатан ему вслед и снова погрузился в сон.

* * *

— Эй, Драк, а вы ведь мне сегодня днём снились! — вспомнил рыжеволосый, когда они вместе тащили стол в комнату Бикфута. — К чему бы это…

Вампир вымученно улыбнулся и ещё раз понадеялся, что человек ещё не скоро заглянет в рюкзак за белой жидкостью. Которой теперь там не было.


End file.
